Team Siren's Sexy Takeover (New and Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: The Emeon region has banned anything dirty or sexy! Luckily for that poor region, Team Siren, an actually successful team, is here to literally take over and rule the region for their own sexy goodness! WARNING, LOTS OF LEMONS. Co-op with Warbound Immortal
1. Chapter 1

**The Really Real Bob: Hey guys! This is the reboot of Team Siren! So yeah, same stuff for now. This first chapter was written with Warbound Immortal, so credit to him. Rest is not though.**

Evan was a seventeen year old guy, standing on the edge of a boat and watching the waves. His mom had decided to move to some new region and he was a in a large almost cruise ship heading there. Nearby, on the higher level of a boat, a girl sat, eyeing the boy on the lower deck. She played around with a strand of her long, black hair as green-and-violet orbs practically scanned him. She let out a small shrug and pet her nearby partner. The Hyena Pokémon was lazily napping next to her. The girl allowed a smile to form on his face. "Well, he's not too bad-looking," the girl murmured.

The mightyena simply gazed down, Evan still unaware of her. The Pokémon noted a single pokeball on his waist. The girl saw her Pokémon point this out and nodded. "And a trainer. Wonder how good that 'Mon of his is, huh?" She added. She couldn't help it, the mystery of it all turned her on a bit. "Think we should introduce ourselves now, or wait until later?"

The mightyena, imaging a sexy Pokémon nodded its head.

"Now it is, then. I'd like to not break my neck or my legs though, so I think we'll just walk down." The girl said. She made her way to the stairs that led to the lower deck and motioned for her Mightyena to follow her, which she did. Soon, the pair were now also on the lower deck and they walked towards Evan. "Hey there!" She called out. "You're with the family that's moving in to Emeon, right?"

Evan turned, flinching slightly at her skimpy clothing, "Well it's just me and my mom, I've seen bigger families on this boat."

The girl shrugged. Her attire merely consisted of a pink, lace bra, white sneakers, and sagging, dark grey jeans. Anyone behind her would also be graced with the view of her rear and her thong, which matched her bra. "Still a family. I'll take that answer as a yes, though. I've been assigned to show you guys around town once we pull in. I didn't catch your name, but I know the faces. So, you are...?"

"Oh I'm Evan, you?" Evan says, turning away from her. Evan himself was a tall and fit guy with long black hair to his waist, a beard along his jaw, wearing an open jacket and jeans.

"I'm Corrina," the girl said. Her Mightyena reared herself onto her hind legs and rested her forepaws on Corrina's shoulder, who chuckled and kissed the Dark-Type on the cheek. "And this rascal is my partner, Shenzi."

Evan, still blushing hard and turning away, sends out a skuntank, "And this is my partner Achlys." He says, Achlys brushing on Corrina.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Corrina said as she crouched down. She rubbed the Skunk Pokémon's head gently. Shenzi removed her paws from her trainer's shoulder and moved over next to Achlys, brushing her side against the Skuntank's. "You seem shy. I take it you're not used to the way things operate for Team Siren, then?"

"I'm just confused why you're practically topless, and I've no idea what team Siren in." He says as Achlys sniffs the mightyena a bit.

"You're moving to Emeon and don't even know about Team Siren?!" Corrina asked as she stood back up. She seemed genuinely shocked. "Woo-boy, you're in for an unpleasant surprise. For you, anyway. Not for me, and I assume not for your mother either," she said. She moved to where she was back in Evan's sight and sat on the railing of the boat deck. "Basically, the Emeon region is super strict when it comes to vulgarity, skimpiness, all the good stuff. You can't even wear a normal bikini. Team Siren- well, I believe the boss-lady is having some orientation. Simply put, though, we want to make Emeon more free in how they express themselves. Just be prepared to see a shit-ton of boobs, pussies, and dicks as soon as we pull in."

"Woah what what?" Evan says, very shocked, "I thought it was just some retirement place a bunch of gym leaders were moving too..."

"Sometimes we get a few. Oh, Sabrina from the Kanto Region came a couple times," Corrina said. A small smirk was on her face. "In more ways that one," she added in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah I'm from Unova and Elesa and Skyla go over a lot and wait...they're doing WHAT?"

"Like I said, skimpiness is our thing," Corrina said with a shrug. Shenzi was also sniffing Achlys. "I think Shenzi likes Achlys," she said with a naughty look on her face.

"Oh no..." Evan muttered to himself before a figure came running to them.

"Sweetie!" The woman said, she was big and tall with long dirty blonde hair, large tits and a curvy figure, wearing only brown booty shorts and a brown bikini top. This was Petra, Evan's mom.

Corrina just giggled. She figured that Evan would definitely have some difficulty adjusting to the lifestyle of Team Siren. In a way, she found it amusing.

"So who's this girl you met?" Petra asks Evan cheerily.

Evan rolls his eyes, "Just some girl who's supposed to be our guide or something.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Corrina. And like Evan said, I'm to be your guide," Corrina said, introducing herself. "And that mightyena is my partner, Shenzi." Shenzi turned her attention away from Achlys to give a nod of acknowledgement to Petra.

"Guess you should meet boulder then!" Petra smiles throwing a pokeball in the air, a ryhperior came out, shaking the boat slightly on landing.

"Oh, my. How strong is he, exactly?" Corrina asked, standing back up and walking close to the rhyperior.

"Oh he is very strong, my ace." Petra bragged, "And I used to be an Elite Four from Unova until that psychic bitch decided from a career change."

"I don't mean in that kind of fight." Corrina quickly added.

She tilts her head, "In what way then?"

"How good is he in bed?" She asked simply.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Petra laughs, "Oh he's very big and hard, but gets quite rough. If you're not used to it then it'll hurt!"

"MOM?" Evan said, simply stunned.

Corrina joined in on the laughter. "Don't suppose I could have a chance to experience this myself?"

"You could take him right here and now for all I care, just don't be surprised if there's a bit of blood, you are much more frail than me." That statement was very true as Petra was incredibly fit and muscular.

"I guess you could say his dick is rock-hard? Fine with me. I'm all for trying new things." Corrina shrugged as she undid the zipper on her jeans, allowing her already sagging pants to drop to the deck. Her thong soon followed, then her bra, letting her firm, D-Cup breasts free. "Whenever you're ready, big boy," she said, directing this to the rhyperior.

"This is allowed..?" Evan says at her as Boulder picked up Corrina in one hand and slammed her deep onto his thick, hard cock.

Corrina let out a scream of pure pleasure. "Mhm," she muttered. It was clear she was more focused on her session with Boulder.

His cock had to be at least a foot long of hard as rock meat as every hilt hit her back wall. He was merely using her as a cock leave as he held her in the air.

Corrina wasn't complaining. It definitely hurt her a bit, but to her, the sheer amount of pleasure made it worth it. Shenzi watched on from next to Achlys.

Give three last massive slams, she was soon loaded with the rock pokèmon's cum.

"I see why he's your ace." Corrina moaned from her position.

Petra laughs, "Believe me he can shake the earth in more than that way!"

"How often do you two have sex?"

Petra giggles, "Just about daily!"

"Oh Arceus..." Evan groans.

"Sounds like a good way to live," Corrina replied. "Alright big boy. I'm ready to be put down now."

Boulder nods, lifting her off his cock as it made an almost sucking sound from the sheer size.

"That felt great," Corrina said as she stood back up. She decided, for Evan's sake, to put the small amount of clothing she had back on. As she was strapping her bra back on, she looked to Petra. "We should be docking with the Emeon Region by tomorrow."

"That's great, uh, where we supposed to sleep anywhere or was it shared or what?" Petra asks.

"There are beds on the bottom decks. It's just like a normal boat, really," Corrina replied, pointing her finger below them. "There's a joint room upstairs though, if you feel like meeting other people or Pokémon for kinky stuff. That's where I'll be."

"I think I'll go downstairs..." Evan says.

Petra however grabs him, "Nope, under eighteen, you gotta stay with me!"

"Alright. Guess I'll be seeing you all again real soon, then," Corrina said with a giggle. The girl made her way to the upper deck again, with Shenzi on her heels. Just a few minutes later, Evan and Petra entered the same room where she was. The room was filled with several different trainers, most of whom were in suggestive positions, either with other trainers or with their Pokémon. Corrina wasn't an exception to this. She was sitting in the corner, he bottoms once again discarded. Shenzi was in between the girl's legs, sliding her tongue into her trainer's nether regions.

Not too far from where Corrina was, a slim girl with long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail was sucking on the cock of a large, orange draconic looking Pokémon. Her back was facing Petra and Evan, but from there it was obvious she had a large butt. The straps from a red bikini were visible, as was the short, matching skirt and yellow belt she had on.

"Why did you make me come up here..." Evan groaned upon seeing all this.

Someone was walking across the room, right in Corrina's direction. She was lightly tanned with black hair that about matched the length of Corrina's. Her green eyes also matched Corrina's left one. Her breasts were small, and a large bulge could be seen in her red shorts. She also had on a black hoodie and matching canvas shoes. The girl crouched down and whispered something in Corrina's ear, a mischievous smile on her face. Their conversation was inaudible from where Evan and Petra were, but Corrina soon stood up at the girl's words and nodded with a smile. The other woman pushed Corrina to the wall before dropping her shorts to her ankles, her inch dick now on display. She shoved her penis into Corrina's pussy. The latter of the two moaned in pure pleasure.

"So that's a guy?" Evan asks his mom, very confused.

"Wow, you don't get out much, do ya' kid?" A feminine voice said from nearby.

"What?" He turns.

Before him was a girl who wore a bikini top that is was too small for her with cutoff booty shorts. The top of a lacy, black G-string could be seen. "That's a futanari. Just like girls, but with dicks." She explained casually, as if it were an everyday thing. Then again, for her, it probably was.

"I'm still very confused...mom, why are you taking me here?"

Petra laughs, "Cuz I thought it was fixed, and don't think I didn't hear any of your girlfriends in your room!" She says, causing Evan to blush heavily.

The girl had a curvaceous figure with large breasts, maroon hair in a ponytail, sharp, icy blue eyes, and luscious-looking lips. She also had rather long, slender legs. "You're... Petra, right?" She asked, her eyes looking over Petra.

"Yeah, I am!" She says proudly.

The girl nodded, though she didn't seem to be taking the conversation in a serious manner. "Welp, I'm Jordan, one of Team Siren's admins. Welcome to the team, or whatever. Jayden'll probably give you the full briefing, or whatever."

"Nice to meet you!" Petra smiled.

"Mm." Jordan gave another nod. "They look like they're having fun," she said, pointing her thumb back in Corrina's direction. At the corner with Corrina and the futanari, it seemed Shenzi once more joined in on the action. Corrina was bent over, and the futanari was giving the Team Siren grunt anal, while Shenzi crawled under her trainer and gave her another oral. And if you looked close under Shenzi, you could see Achlys on her back eating out the dark pokemon. Even from the distance Jordan, Petra, and Evan were at it was clear that Shenzi was enjoying the Dark/Poison-Type's intervention.

"You getting turned on sweetie?" Petra laughs, feeling her son's crotch and feeling a hard on.

"Mom!" He groans.

"Y'know, I bet they wouldn't mind you joining in." Jordan added.

"Yeah no thanks." Evan says bluntly.

"Just lettin' you know," Jordan replied dismissively.

"Yeah he's a shy boy, probably needs some help. ANYONE HERE WANNA FUCK MY SON?" Petra yelled.

"I hate you mom..."

Coincidentally, the four way session had ended. Corrina still sat there, watching as Achlys and Shenzi continued on their own, as the mightyena had now moved to the skuntank's own vagina. "Willing!" Corrina shouted.

Evan rolled his eyes as the dark tpes locked themselves in a sixty-nine, "This is normal here, right?"

"Yup!" Corrina replied.

He sighs, "Might as well get used to it."

"Off with his clothes!" Corrina shouted cheerfully, a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

He rolls his eyes, stripping off his jacket and his jeans to show he went commando, and that he boasted an impressive length.

"Ooo, you're bigger than I thought. Alright hot stuff, how do you wanna start this?" She asked, the same smile not leaving her face.

"I mean my exes usually started with oral." He says, still half freaked out over this.

"Blowjob it is then. You just let me know when you want to move on, big boy," Corrina said as she got on her knees. She grabbed Evan's shaft and quickly inserted it into her mouth, immediately starting to suck on it. He moaned softly on her skilled lips, but awkwardly for him, his mom was watching the whole thing. Corrina began to playfully move her tongue around Evan's cock and moved her hands lower. She began to fondle the boy's testicles in her soft hands.

"You are good..." He moans as the waves of pleasure hit him.

Corrina said nothing as a reply, but instead continued Evan's treatment. It was clear, though, that the girl enjoyed every moment of what she was doing. He was coming close to orgasm, and Corrina could sense it. Feeling that her current partner was close to letting out his load, Corrina stepped it up a bit, and moved one of her hands to the rest of Evan's cock that wasn't in her mouth and began to stroke it. She now held both of Evan's balls in her other hand and gently caressed them. He came, splattering the white gel over her face.

Corrina swallowed before removing her mouth from Evan's dick. She licked the leftover semen from her face with her tongue. "Someone's enjoying themselves."

"I won't deny that." He says.

"You wanna move on then?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, take the lead." He says, panting.

"Lay down then," Corrina said, nodding her head to the floor.

"Not a bed?" He asks.

"Only beds here on sleeping bags people brought. The actual beds are downstairs." She explained.

"Oh okay." He says, lying down slowly.

Corrina positioned herself above Evan, then sat down, sliding his cock into her vagina. She was wet from her previous session and giving Evan a blowjob, so it slid in easily. "Ooo, that's nice." Corrina moaned.

"Y-yeah, it is." He says quickly. Corrina moaned as she bounced on Evan's penis. She leaned out him, moving her hips up and down on his length.

"A-and to think you were hesitant about this." She moaned, giving a slight giggle alongside it.

"Well...yeah, haven't done it in awhile."

"Ha. You might wanna get used to it if you're gonna be around us for a while."

"Yeah, I guess." He smiles a bit.

She giggled a bit more. "There you go. You're gettin' the hang of it. You wanna keep going, or have you had enough for tonight?"

"Uh...were you on pill or anything cuz uh..." He blushes, cumming in her.

"Lucky for you, I am." Corrina replied with a smirk. "Always prepared."

"Phew, good." He sighs.

"You shouldn't be too concerned with other girls, either. Just about everyone takes them." Corrina added. "You wanna keep going, then? Or is that enough for you for tonight?"

"I could go either way." He says, relaxed.

"I'll leave it up to you." She said with a shrug. "Unless you wanna try going with your Pokémon. I think she could use it." Evan looks over to his skuntank.

"She's getting frisky with Shenzi. Looks like she hasn't had any quality time 'til now."

Evan sighs, "Ah Achlys?" Upon hearing her name, the skuntank turned to face her trainer. "Did you want to do any of...that with me?" With a blush on her face, Achlys nodded. "Well, want to do it real quick? First pokemon might as well be you." Achlys once again nodded her confirmation. "Well, let's do it!" Evan said, half excited.

Achlys nodded and made her way over to Evan, and Corrina got off of him, stepping aside. "Have fun."

The skuntank yipped at her master's attention, immediately given him his second blowjob of the day, she crouched down a little as he stood. She had a trick Corrina could never do though, she heated her mouth up a little as she knew flamethrower, blowing him warmer. "Wow….that's good." He moans. This made Achlys go deeper, deepthroating him as he came down her through.

Evan falls back from pleasure, "That was good…" The horny skunk wasted no time however, going in front of him and waving her ass in the air enticingly. He slowly stood up, grabbing his pokemon's hips. "This will be strange…" He muttered to himself as he inserted himself into his pokemon. Even in Unova, pokemon sex was never seen as a horrible thing, it was quite rare but every celebrity had at least tried it, populat white girls too. He started to slowly move himself in and out of the poison type's wet pussy as she moaned.

Achlys moved her hips in sync, letting Evan get deeper every time until he eventually flooded her womb with cum. They both fall on each other, panting. "Well….that was better than I thought." Evan said as the skuntank panted happily. He soon found her tail wrapped around him as he fell asleep.

 **The Really Real Bob: As usual, OC form is down below, make sure to read is carefully! A lot of notes there and please submit OCs! The OC form is also available on my profile page as I know it's easier to copy/paste there**

 **-General-**

Name:

Age: (Any age is fine, we're good with lolis)

Sex: (Futas/Herms are allowed)

Personality:

Full Physical Description: (Please include stuff like dick or boob size)

Backstory:

Occupation: (Yes, you can be an admin, but only if you have skills in something usefull other than battling)

Other skills:

Other info:

 **-Clothing- (PAY ATTENTION! If you are part of Team Siren from the start, you do not need any of the normal clothes. Also, if you are part of the Arceus Squad and plan to stay in it forever, you do not need any sexy versions. You only need both if you plan to switch sides)**

Normal Hot Weather:

Sexy Hot Weather:

Normal Medium Weather:

Sexy Medium Weather:

Normal Underwear:

Sexy Underwear

Normal Sleep:

Sexy Sleep:

Normal Swim:

Sexy Swim:

Normal Formal:

Sexy Formal:

Team Siren Uniform: (Must be sexy and skimpy, must have a mask)

The Arceus Squad Uniform:

 **-Sexual Stuff-**

Sex Drive:

Virgnity Loss: (Just in case stories come out, how they lost it)

Privacy: (How much they care)

Who would they have sex with? (Age, gender, strangers, family, friends)

Pokephile:

Fetishes:

 **-FOR POKEMON-**

Name:

Species: (Emeonian forms exist. They can be whatever you want of new typeings but only 1 exists. First come first serve on these forms. Battle Bonds are also a thing. How they work in these are that they are a permanent new evolution, and they can even switch types and learn new moves based on their trainers personally.

Sex:

Personality:

Sex Drive:

Sex Preferences:

Fetishes:

Moves:

Level:

Ability:

Item:

Fighting Style:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**The Really Real Bob: Heeeey! Sorry for not posting for awhile, also the other guy kinda stopped responding, so if you're the old writer, Sowwy! So it's to my BFF Lyrastella here!**

 **Lyrastella: Heya there, I'm also in this story now since the other guy stopped!**

A couple hours after sleeping it began to get light as it normally does. Evan woke up in his skuntank's tail, partly forgetting what happened last night. "Oh well, good morning Achlys, you're kinda...feely this morning"

Achlys turns her head towards him, the horniness basically written in her face, and rubs her butt against his side. "Oh yeah...we did that, uh, well maybe later." He says, getting up and looking for either his mom or his black haired friend Corrina. He spotted them in a corner making out so he decided to leave the boat as it had clearly docked. "Come On Achlys!"

Achlys frowns but follows him off the ship. As they left the boat, a teen girl approached them. She was wearing a dark blue jacket, which was left open, revealing a strapless black bra. She had a hood up, but her mint green hair was still partly visible. Her short, white skirt was lightly flapping around in the wind, and she was wearing black thigh high socks and a pair of white sneakers. Her bright red eyes scanned all over him and Achlys through her glasses. Her mouth was covered by a blue scarf, but her high pitched voice could still be heard. "Are you Evan?"

"Um, yes I am, why are you asking?" He asked, finding her covered mouth a bit sketchy.

"My name is Deirdre, I'm the leader's personal assistant. She asked me to show you around town a bit, and to answer any questions you may have. She also said that you can use me as your assistant for the time being, so feel free to request anything you'd like." She holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, why specifically me?" Evan asks, shaking her hand.

Immediately from behind him a loud female voice yells "Liiiiilliiiiie! Come on!" Behind him a girl with a black bob, yellow shirt and chicken hat bounced off the ship.

A girl with a blonde pony tail and a white summer dress follows her down. "Yes yes, I'm coming! Just don't shout that much!"

Deirdre looks past him towards the two girls, then looks back at him. "It's not just specifically you, it's the people that will be staying in the same place with you as well."

"And how many of those are there?" He asks, yet another girl walks off.

This one was a long haired blonde girl wearing a white bikini and with a white sarong over her bottom half. "Excuse me? Any idea what here I'm supposed to go to sign up?"

"Your roommates consist of three girls, Moon, Lillie and Penelope. Seeing as there's three girls right behind you, I would guess it's them." She looks back to the girls and shouts "You three! Over here please!"

The three girls follow, Moon and Lillie stick close as Penelope cleans a bedazzled pokeball. Deirdre clears her throat. "I'm assuming that you are Lillie, Moon and Penelope, so I'll just get to the point. I'm Deirdre, and I'll give you a tour around town. If you need anything or have any questions, go ahead. You can request anything, even trivial things. Anything you need to know right now, before we get started?"

"Um..." Evan starts, "I kinda got dragged here by my mom, will I be arrested by just being here?"

Deirdre quickly answers. "Of course not, unless you are wearing a uniform, you're just a civilian. Anything else anyone wants?"

Penelope spoke up, "The place is pretty good about sand not being everywhere?"

She chuckles "We have showers everywhere, as well as vacuum cleaners. You should be good."

"Oh me!" The bobbed girl, Moon, said cheerfully "So I can strip and fuck anyone here any time I want?"

Lillie gasps. "Moon! What are you saying? I'm right here!"

Deirdre raises an eyebrow in question, but shrugs it off. "Uh yeah, if you have permission of the people, you can"

"I know you're right there?" Moon says, giving her a puzzled look.

"Then why do you suggest cheating on me?" Lillie whines.

Moon still looks confused, "Because it's fun?" Her face slowly turns to a sort of gleeful guilt, "Ooooh...I wasn't supposed to do that with Gladion was I?"

"WHAAAT?" she pouts.

"Hey! It's better than doing your mom! But uh...I did that too..." Moon blushes.

"YOU WHAT?" she whines.

Deirdre sighs. "Maybe stop your relationship problems for now?"

Moon shakes her head, "I thought we were in an open relationship, and I just wanted to have fun while I can."

Lillie was about to shout, then stops to ask "...what's an open relationship?"

Moon giggles, "It means stuff like sex outside of us is fine, and our relationship is more for emotional needs. I thought you knew!"

"Oooh!" she blushes.

Penelope butts in, "Can you show us around now?"

Deirdre clears her throat. "Right, follow me!" She leads them into the middle of the town, it was a rather small town. "So, welcome to Orgygia! And no, we didn't name this town like that, it was called that before we took control over it."

"Who names a town that?" Penelope can't help but ask.

Deirdre shrugs. "I didn't exactly question it, I just know that it's something in a different language."

"Question, why are you wearing that scarf?" Lillie asks curiously.

Deirdre answers quickly "It's just part of my uniform."

"So like, where can we get food and stuff?" Evan asks.

Penelope scoffs a little, "And is it clean?"

"Of course it's clean, though I'll gladly get you some cleaning products if you want to make sure. And you can go to the stores in town to buy food and clothing and such, or you eat in the hall back there, though the food there isn't the best, in my honest opinion" she explains and points to a warehouse.

Evan shrugs, "Food is food"

"Fair enough." Deirdre leads them to a small house near the docks. "House fourth-four, this would be where you will stay. I would recommend that you set up some house rules together after this tour. Also for your information, my house is number , just in case you ever need something from me."

"Will do!" Moon says happily before running in.

"Hey, the tour isn't over yet!" she says, sounding mildly irritated.

"Oh, sorry." Moon blushes, coming back out.

"Alright, let's get going again!" Deirdre leads them to the edge of town. "Right, this is the edge of town, and our leader was supposed to be around here, but apparently I was wrong!"

Suddenly a blonde woman with a curvaceous figure comes over. She was dressed in a fancy blue bikini. "Heeey! Sorry I'm late!"

"Ah, Miss Calypso! These are the ones that arrived today! I've showed them around town already" Deirdre says as she lightly bows.

"Thank you!" The woman, Calypso, says cheerily, "I'll make sure to reward you later~ Anyways You four, I'm Calypso, well technically my real name is Mary Sue Rood, but still. Any questions?"

Deirdre blushes at that comment and pulls the scarf higher. "I-I think they just want to rest up and relax..."

"Actually yes." Evan says, "Rood? As in the leader of Team Plasma?"

Calypso smiles and nods, "Yup! He's my dad! Only way I could get the funds for this."

"Wasn't that one of those evil teams that terrorized trainers?" Lillie asks.

Evan shakes his head, "Oh no, they split up a few years back, and one side was all about helping Pokémon, Rood led that side."

Lillie blushes "O-Oh, sorry! I didn't know that!"

"Most people don't." Evan shrugs.

"Well then" Deirdre starts, "If that was all of your questions, then you are now free for the rest of the day! I'll come by tomorrow morning for uniform measurements!"

The group heads to their home after that. It was a small one story cottage with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen and dining area. As well as a living room.

"Only two bedrooms?" Lillie asks, being lightly concerned.

Moon whines, "Are you saying you don't want to share?"

"No no no, I mean it might be difficult for Evan and Penelope!" Lillie answers.

"I don't really mind." Penelope says, "As long as he's good and let's me clean his skuntank."

Achlys huffs at her and heads into one of the rooms.

"Oh, she seems mad..." Lillie comments "You better say sorry to her!"

"I mean poison types are just dirty, I just wanted to..." Penelope starts.

Evan interrupts with, "Just apologize, she didn't choose her species."

"Fine." Penelope grumbles before walking in, "Sorry for saying you're dirty."

Achlys huffs once, then gets on her hind legs and licks her face.

Penelope flinches at this, but shudders slightly and let's her.

Achlys snickers at her reaction and licks more.

"Hey, stop it!" Penelope giggles a little before falling over.

Achlys pulls off her bikini top and begins to lick her tits eagerly.

"Oh! O-oh you're good!" Penelope can't help but moan as her sizable boobs were licked.

Achlys snickers again, places a paw on her left nipple and swirls around the other with her tongue.

The blonde kept moaning as the skuntank eagerly pleasures her.

As a little revenge, Achlys softly bites down on her nipple and digs her claws into her boob.

Penelope moans lofty, "Oh fuck! Ow!"

Still biting down on it, she flicks her tongue all over Penelope's nipple.

Penelope, moaning louder, reaches between the skunk's legs, locating her dripping pussy and giving it a rub.

Achlys mewls as response and rocks her pussy against her hand while biting down harder in pleasure.

Penelope moans loudly in surprise, squeezing Achlys as she does.

Achlys shivers and cums all over her hand, lightly pulling her nipple.

"Alright...that was good." Penelope sighs happily.

Achlys grins and gets off of her.

Outside Evan was now alone. "So uh, are we sharing I guess? I can sleep out on the couch if you want." It was obvious the living situation was off for him.

Penelope shrugs "I don't mind, I made peace with your skuntank."

"I mean...well sure." Evan says, deciding that he should probably just accept his situation.

"Just stay on your bed, and keep your bacteria to yourself!" Penelope says.

"My bed?" He says, knowing full well there was only one bed in the room.

Penelope turns around, sees that there was only one bed and sighs.

"You sure you don't want me out there?" Evan asks.

"Yeah, just stay on your side!" she answers.

"I will I will." He says, getting in and putting his stuff down and setting up for his stay here.

 **The Really Real Bob: Thanks for reading! Please review on if we're good or what to improve on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Really Real Bob: This chapter is probably shit! Seriously we got like super busy and wrote it over a few weeks so it's not consistent and I'm too lazy to properly edit…**

 **Lyrastella: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of the chapter, I fell asleep while we were writing it LOL**

 **The Really Real Bob: ….several times**

Evan was sitting on the couch in the cottage watching what was on tv. The broadcasts weren't porn, but was news about how evil team siren was. Evan chuckled to himself, "And mom thinks we're the good guys?"

"You do know that those news are all made up by Team Arceus, right?" Penelope says, just coming out of the shower, wrapped in a towel.

"...is that your second shower today?" Evan says, ignoring her question.

"Yeah it is, you should know me that much by now!" Penelope answers in a whiny tone.

He looks at her oddly, "You've taken two showers within the first four hours you were awake?"

"Yes I did!" she complains more. "I stepped in a mud puddle, alright?"

He simply sighs at this, her germophobia getting annoying, especially with his poison type around.

"Well anyways" Penelope says, clearly trying to get away from that topic "Team Arceus made these news as they have control over it, they don't want the public to think of them as evil, so they make news, which are more convincing to most."

"But is Team Arceus actually evil?" His question was interrupted by a knock on the door, which he gets up to answer.

"Ah, Evan and Penelope, I was looking for you two!" Deirdre says, who was the one who knocked, with a girl with an overly sized dick right behind her.

"What do you need?" Evan asks the maid, looking at the dicked girl he could see she actually had ears similar to a zorua on her head, and the swim skirt she was wearing didn't do anything to hide her large cock.

"You two have been assigned to a recon mission, along with Layla here!" Penelope says, pointing towards the girl behind her. "And since you three are rookies, I was tasked to accompany you."

Layla spoke, "Um, have you seen a cute boy with blonde hair and a huge dick?"

"Uh...no?" Evan asks, very confused at the question.

"Certainly haven't." Penelope responds.

"Don't mind it too much" Deirdre says, "her friend went missing so she asks around everywhere, though nobody has seen her yet."

"Alright," Evan gets his ball, "So where and how are we reconning?"

"We are reconning the nearest town from here, we wanna take it away from Team Arceus eventually, so we need some information about it, like layout and such." Penelope explains.

"Anything else?" Evan asks.

Layla coughs, "Can we just go already?"

"Alright alright." The group heads out of town and down the road dressed in disguises. Well disguise would be a bit much. Really they were in non-slutty clothes as they walked in. The town gave a basic small town vibe with its simple surroundings landscape. The only notable feature was what looked like a large factory in it.

Deirdre stops them. "Now act normal, alright?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Evan says as Layla looked all around.

"I'm just saying, if you act suspicious, then your chance of coming back to our base is low to not existent." Deirdre warns them.

Penelope nods. "I got it, can we get this over with? Let's look around town and get the layout of it, yeah?"

"Waaaaait! I know her! She took my brother!" Layla says, running up to a teen looking girl with large breasts and a red dress.

Said girl turns towards her. "Who, me? I don't even know you girl, just go away." She says, in a rather monotone voice.

Layla growls at you, "Tell me what you did with him!" She says, sending out a zorua and a vulpix, both also had large dicks.

Evan ponders this, "So did she like specifically look for those or is it some kind of body mod?"

"Oooooh, thaaaat brother. Yeah, he's in jail. Like you'll be preeetty soon." she continues to speak in her monotone voice.

From behind them and behind the red dress girl, around people in white and gold uniforms came up and surrounded the four of them.

Deirdre quietly curses. "This isn't looking good for us..."

"...okay I know we're in trouble and all, but why are there this many guys in a small town? Are you like a weird cult?" Evan points out.

A male emerged from the group, he looked different, and looked like an important villain. He had long silver hair dressed in a way to expose a mechanical eye and arm. "Why exactly do you care? And great job on managing to provoke these villains by sheer looks, Hestia" He clearly referred to the girl there.

"Flamethrower!" Layla says, having her vulpix attack the cyborg. But before it could hit a mass of runes and gears shielded him. It looked like some kind of klingklang, but more old and holy looking.

"Temporal Rift." The man says, as if a command to a move to the klingklang.

The next thing the group knew is they were in a large cell made of glass and metal.

"Whoa, hey! Where are we?" Penelope asks nervously, scared of the weird teleport.

Deirdre sighs. "As far as I know, we were imprisoned by Team Arceus. Which is incredibly bad."

"What exactly was that Pokémon?" Evan asks, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm not sure myself either, though I've heard that Team Arceus does experiments with Pokémon. Maybe that was one of those experiments?" Deirdre theorizes.

"Ugh. Layla, you know what's going on here or what?" Penelope grunts.

"Okay we got this!" Layla says, half ignoring her, "Now we just gotta get out of here and free everyone!"

"Layla, how would you plan getting out of this locked cell without pokémon?" Deirdre asks her curiously.

"By melting it!" Layla says, before energetically shooting fire out of her mouth at it.

"WHAT?" The other three shout simultaneously.

"Whaaaat?" Layla stops. "Ears and all, somehow became part pokemon."

"That's weird. Very weird to say the least." Deirdre comments, still confused.

Evan rolls his eyes, "Between her dick and they klingklang I don't even know anymore."

"Yes, but we need to get out first. Layla, what do you know about this place?" Deirdre asks strategically.

"I don't know, but I think I smell I brother!" She says.

"Well then...uh, lead the way?" Penelope suggests.

"Yeah, we have to find him. Let's go get them!" Deirdre cheers.

"Gimme a minute!" Layla says, continue to try and melt it.

"How do you even do that?" Deirdre asks, her voice full of curiosity, adjusting her glasses and watching closely.

Layla coughs and stops, "Some kind of battle bond I think, but I evolved instead of my Pokémon." Layla shrugs.

Evan tilts his head, "Battle bond?"

"It's when the trainer and the pokémon are connected enough so that the pokémon can temporarily or permanently evolve to another level. Might've been what that Team Arceus guy was doing." Penelope explains.

Layla suddenly grabs Penelope's tits, "Hmmm, kinda small but quite firm." She squeezes, Penelope's breast's being quite firm and fit.

Penelope shrieks. "F-Focus! And stop touching me without my consent!"

"But it's just sooooo hard to melt on melting glass when I'm horny~" Layla grins, her massive cock, now hard, pressing against Penelope's leg.

"But why meeee?" Penelope whines, her phobia about to make her go mad.

Layla stops, "Cuuuuuz you've got the bigger tits?"

Deirdre pouts and and cups her small breasts. "That's kinda mean, you know..."

"A-Alright, alright, but don't be so rough, okay?" Penelope responds.

Evan interjects, "You Know, if you fuck Deirdre she'll bulge bigger than Penny's boobs."

"Oooooh good point!" Layla exclaims.

"...I-I thought she just wanted to grope me!" Penelope stutters.

"Perv." Deirdre mutters.

"Figure a girl like her wanted to get a load out." He says bluntly.

Penelope was about to complain when Deirdre butted in. "We still need to get out of here, so could you get to it Layla?"

"Yes!" Layla says, "And I reaaally hate these disguises." She says, stripping herself fully before tackling Deirdre to the ground and stripping her.

Deirdre blushes and pushes her off. "Stop playing around!" She shouts at her.

"Whaaaaat?" Layla whines.

Deirdre sighs. "Once we're outside, you can get back to this, but now we should hurry up or someone will found out what we're doing. Deal?" she suggests.

"Fiiiiine." The futa grumbles, getting back to melting the glass without bothering to put her clothes back on. Eventually, the glass gave away.

"Good job Layla!" Penelope cheers.

Deirdre nods. "Well done rookie, now let's get out here and then get you your reward!" She chuckles.

"But my brooooooo!" Layla whines again.

"...weren't you just trying to stop for sex?" Evan ponders.

"We were here for recon, not for rescuing your brother, who might not even be here. We'll find him, but not now." Deirdre scolds her.

"And what about our Pokémon?" Layla sticks her tongue out.

"Nobody said that we wouldn't go and get our pokémon back, but we won't be actively searching for your brother. We'll rescue him if we can though. Are we clear now?" Deirdre lectures.

"Yawn, let's go and get them back!" Penelope complains and goes out of the now open cell. The group explores around. It looked pretty normal actually, a few cells had grasses and such.

"Hmm, where could they be?" Deirdre mumbles.

Layla keeps desperately searching around every room as they look, until around one corner they hear, "BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then glass shattering.

Penelope yelps. "W-What was that?"

The groups turns around the corner to see the glass around a cell with a waterfall in it shattered, Layla was inside passionately making out with a younger looking kid.

"...I guess that would be her brother." Deirdre says, going over to them. "Layla, is that your brother?"

They break the kiss, a line of saliva in between, "Yes he is! I'll let him introduce himself, he needs confidence after all."

"D-Do I have to...?" he quietly asks.

"Yes you do!" She says, rubbing his crotch, which also had a large bulge coming from his pants.

"Oh siiiis!~ I'm Sammi!~" he moaned, the bulge growing larger until eventually, his large dick popped out, covered with a condom. His dick was about as big as his sister's, though they both seem to be equally horny.

"Hey, what are these?" Layla stands up, her dick now in his face. She lightly pulls two ever ears he had.

Sammi squeals. "Siiiiis, t-those are sensitiiiive!~"

Layla keeps messing with them, the group could get a good look at him, small and short aside from a big ass and thighs thicc enough to save lives. Long blonde hair went down along some furry bits.

Above his huge ass there was a white tail, resembling of an eevee. "Siiiiis!~ S-Stooop!~" he moaned, the condom around his dick filling with tons of precum.

"Whoa, that's weird!" Penelope comments.

"Mew?" A flying pink cat floated near them, soon followed by a metal star thing. Mew and Jirachi.

"...Wut..." Evan says, shocked at the sight of these mythicals.

"Oh! Hey Star! Hey Myst!" Sammi grinned.

Deirdre gasped. "Are they yours?"

Sammi nodded. "Y-Yeah!"

"Um how?" Evan asks, very curious.

Sammi just shrugs.

"Well that's a good answer." Penelope says, sarcastically.

Evan looks around a bit, "Any idea where they keep Pokémon?" His question was soon answered by a large smash. A few seconds a mouse Pokémon jumped into Penelope's arms. It looked much like a Cincinno, but some fur was a fairy pink and in a much more fancy design.

"Belleza! You got out! Good! Can you lead us to the others?" Penelope hugs, then puts her down. They follow her, Layla tugging her brother along by his dick.

"S-Siiiiis!~ N-Not theeere!~" Sammi moaned, his condom being filled with precum even more.

They're led to a room with thick glass. However this seemed to be no issue as Belleza smashed it with Essex

*ease.

"Well done!" Penelope grinned proudly.

Deirdre rushes into the room and hastily hands out their pokémon to everyone. "Now let's get out of here already!" she says loudly. "That's an order!" They start rushing out, running past any would be guards.

"Stop." The crew was finally interrupted by the girl in white. Hestia. Her cute appearance deceiving as ever.

"Get out of the way." Deirdre demanded. "Or we'll make you."

Hestia stares. "I'll let you leave and call off the guards if you beat me in a one on one battle."

"U-Uhm...isn't there another way?" Deirdre stutters, knowing fully well that her pokémon was everything but a fighter.

"Not you. Her." The girl points to Penelope.

"Huh? Why me?" Penelope asks her.

Hestia glares, "Your Cincinno looks quite strong."

"Ugh, fine, otherwise we won't get out anyways." Penelope sighs Hestia starts by sending out her own Pokémon. A talonflame. However every piece if black was now pink, it's wings coated in flames. Two pink flame whips coming off the tail.

"Of course it was battle bonded." Penelope sighs.

Deirdre stares intrigued. "Interesting!"

The cincinno and talonflame glare at each other, as if both were kings looking down at filthy peasants.

"Let's start this! Belleza, use Slam!" Penelope commands.

Belle just in the air smacking the talonflame into the wall. The crew stared as it slowly slid down in a comical factor.

"Perhaps I chose a bad environment." Hestia says, "Brave Bird." With this order the bird charged at the rodent at high speeds.

"Hit it with mud slap, then dodge!" Penelope shouts.

"I expected better." Hestia scoffs. Much to everyone's surprise, the mud slap turned pink and hit, allowing Belleza to dodge with ease.

"Now! Jump around it and hit it with rock blast while it's disoriented!" Penelope says, grinning. The chinchilla followed this through, her rock blasts more like puffballs than rocks, seeking to do much less damage than it should. The bird quickly got up and charged up a flare blitz.

"You keep your fire to yourself! Belleza, aqua tail!" Penelope commands her Pokémon.

The two clashed creating a huge burst of steam, when it family cleared talonflame was down, Belleza only lightly scratched up.

"Tch." Hestia quickly retrieves her Pokémon and leaves without another word.

"Yes! Good job Belleza! You're the best!" Penelope cheers.

"That was impressive, well done!" Deirdre says, applauding their performance. "Now let's go back to the base, or else we'll be intercepted again."

They get back safely, after the rush Evan felt he needed to ask, "So why did that mud slap hit?"

"Oh, it's Belleza's ability she gained with her battle bond evolution! Ground, rock and poison moves turn to fairy type, so she doesn't get dirty by her own moves!" Penelope explains proudly.

"Oooooh and that's why that rock blast didn't take it out."

Penelope nods. "And it looks so cute!"

Layla butts in, "Anything else Deirdre? I'd love to stay and fuck but me and my bro have some sweet sweet lovin' to get to!"

"We have to report back to Calypso. Though I suppose you two can move that to tomorrow. So no, you're free to leave!" Deirdre quickly responds.

"Well then." Evan says simply. "Head back now?"

"Yes, you can go back, I'll take care of the report myself! Go rest for today!" Deirdre says, smiling at them. "You guys did well today!"

"Thanks!" The two head back.

Deirdre meanwhile heads over to Calypso. "Miss Calypso? I'm back with the report!"

Calypso, nude blonde beauty she is, was laying nude in a tub, "Oh good! What'd you learn?"

Deirdre began reporting on everything that had happened on that day, especially pointing out the battle bonds and the two kids who were fused with their pokémon.

"Well it's great we have another strong member!" The milf says happily, "But the event seems to have a lot too..."

"Yes they do, but one of our rookies single-handedly took out one of the gym leaders without any trouble, so I have faith in all of them. I believe that we'll be able to take over the next town fairly soon!" Deirdre answers.

"Yes, That klingklang worries me though." Deirdre nods as response. Calypso remains silent, then gives a kind smile, "Bathe with me, sweetie?"

Deirdre smiles and blushes softly. "Any day."

 **The Really Real Bob: As usual review with what you liked and didn't and stuff**

 **ALSO, Lyrastella has started writing on here own on her okay, and it really makes me see how much I hold her back, but please go check out her account!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, the last chapter was pretty bad, let's be honest. There were a variety of real life factors that kept us busy and we rushed it and it was not good at all. Would you all prefer that we rewrite it? Or call it a fail and move on? Please just review or PM which you'd prefer**


End file.
